Chocolate Romance
by BerryBliss
Summary: In Teiko High, the GoM are the most influential guys in school. Now it's Valentine's Day, and there's a chocolate making contest where they're the critics. However, while most of the contestants joined for their attention, a certain contestant was different. And to think that contestant was lucky enough to have the GoM's attention laid on him. What could possibly happen?


**Author's Note: Here's a fic dedicated to Valentine's day! Well, not for everyone anyways...**

**Enough about that, the idea just came to me like poof... And I'm typing this after coming home from watching our school's basketball match xD So... yeah. I'll properly continue this of course, but I won't publish another chapter for a while. This is just the prologue... Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day... not that it really meant anything to the Generation of Miracles, in other words, the most popular boys in Teiko High.

"Damn... today's probably gonna be even noisier than usual..." The tanned youth, namely Aomine Daiki, let out a long yawn he didn't get much sleep last night, for he had been thinking of... other things.

"Come on, Aominecchi, don't be like that! We'll probably get a lot of chocolate again this year..." The blonde trailed off and started remembering some memories from last year's Valentine's. "At least consider the feelings of all these lovely ladies~!" The blonde said cheerily.

"It's not like you even take those feelings seriously... How long do you plan on playing around with those heartfelt uh... feelings?"

"Well... I don't want anyone to get hurt in the end, of course I respect their feelings and acknowledge them, but... Well, it's better this way, isn't it? Some things are better left unsaid." Kise said without a care in the world, just like he usually did. Somewhere in him though... he secretly felt guilty.

"Minechin and Kisechin are taking this too seriously..." The tallest among the bunch said. "Either way... it'll end up in your tummy... and out." They couldn't help but ask themselves how Murasakibara could pull saying that off without making it sound weird.

Aomine decided he was just being a nosy worrywart, and figured Murasakibara was probably right, he was worrying about it too much. Therefore, he decided to worry about that later. The school gate wasn't too far away now, and he could tell it wasn't going to be good, by the looks of it.

The girls had already gathered, wearing eager expressions of desire, already gripping to their chocolate to give. There didn't even seem to be space for them to pass, the girls not being able to control and limit their stubbornness did not make anything better.

"Please refrain from pushing... Oomph-!" Kise didn't get to continue when he was already surrounded by girls, handing over their chocolates. It didn't take long for his hands to be full of chocolate, he had to stuff some into his pockets and his bag for him to even carry them.

Aomine decided to ignore the blonde, but it wasn't long before girls started swarming around him, he knew he needed to get to safe territory... immediately.

He dashed, evading the several people moving his way, though it seemed more like he was shouting his way through though.

"Move out of the way, excuse me people. Make way for the awesome-" He had stopped in his tracks when he realized he had bumped into something hard. No... not something... _someone_.

He saw a boy fall down to the floor in front of him, realizing what he had done, he quickly apologized and offered his hand.

"Sorry about that... you okay?" Aomine felt awkward, he never really was good at saying sorry.

"Minechin, you need to apologize properly... It's Valentine's Day you know, show your... loving side once in a while." Murasakibara Atsushi said in amusement.

"Bastard," Aomine smirked back, "Don't say that without a shred of love on your face, you giant." he fired back. He looked at the boy on the floor, and couldn't help but realize the scar on his hand from the fall.

"Hey... we should take you to the infirma-"

"No... it's okay... I'm fine, really, Aomine-kun." Hearing his name, Aomine nearly jumped in surprise. It was as if a ghost had just called him, and wait, this guy knew him?

The boy wiped off the dust off his uniform and got up without difficulty, apologizing to Aomine, he was about to walk away when Aomine stopped him.

"Umm... do you need something from me?" The teal-haired boy's eyes blinked at him obliviously, without any hidden intent or hatred at all. It was the first time Aomine had met a person like this, the boy immediately took his interest.

"Not really... Wait, how do you know me?" he asked suspiciously, as if not aware of the answer.

"Well... I don't see who wouldn't know Aomine-kun. It's quite evident that you and the Generation of Miracles are quite famous not only within the campus, but also outside."

Aomine though, didn't feel this was what the smaller blunette had meant to say. His tone seemed to imply that he knew something Aomine didn't, and why did this boy seem so familiar to him.

"I'm not satisfied with that answer, you need to tell me more, now."

"Well, that's all you can hear from me, Aomine-kun. I can't tell you just yet... Not now anyway." The boy said quietly, his fingers slipped from Aomine's hand, and he had disappeared into the crowd, those within it did not seem to take this conversation with Aomine lightly.

"You're kidding... to think he rejected Aomine-sama... How'd dare he?!" A girl screeched, she was probably one of those Generation of Miracles' fan club members, Aomine thought. He found that "sama" really creepy and... unfriendly.

"Now, now, make way everybody! We'll be available later, and make sure to watch the contest later! Teiko High Auditorium, 5: 30 sharp~ Hope we'll see you there!" Kise advertised, and the tension present in the atmosphere immediately disappeared.

"Of course... Kise-sama, whatever you say!" a girl squealed, which was followed by even more squeals.

"Kyaa, why do they all have to be so bishie?"

"Where's Akashi-sama and Midorima-sama? Aww... I'm disappointed, just when seeing them every day makes my mornings!" A girl somehow sobbed.

Amidst all this, Aomine could only sigh. He was about to head for the school entrance when a girl blocked his way.

"U-umm... A-aomine-sama..."

"Yeah?" Aomine responded without much interest, his thoughts still wandered off to that boy from earlier.

"W-Would you please... Accept these?" The girl held out some lovely packed chocolate, it was obviously homemade. Seeing this, Aomine was reluctant.

"Uhh... I'm sure you'll find a better person in the future, you really shouldn't-"

"No, these are only for you, Aomine-sama!" The girl cut in persistently, seeing the girl's determined expression, Aomine figured he could just accept them. Taking them, he merely said thank you, and the girl suddenly smiled, seeming to be relieved. She hopped away happily, seeing this, Aomine couldn't help but ask himself...

_Why am I doing this?_

"Aominecchi, let's go! We'll be late, plus, I don't think the girls here'll leave if we don't." Kise winked, at that seemed like a really great idea for once.

"Sure... or this'll turn into a war zone."

The girls were happy, even though they were only watching from afar, that was enough.

However...

Their backs which were looked upon, they who were adored, just couldn't help but feel something had changed, that something was... empty.

"Putting all that aside... Where's Midochin and Akachin? They usually don't arrive later than us..." Murasakibara Atsushi was already starting to gobble up the chocolate, and his fans were happy at this. The mere thought of their hardwork being absorbed into the giant's stomach sounded like music to their ears.

"That lucky item maniac pretty probably wimped out, can't blame him, days like these are scary, I admit. As for the other terrifying godly one... who knows? Maybe he actually did wimp out. No wait, what am I saying? That's impossible." Aomine shrugged, Kise trembled as if he had not heard Aomine's words thereafter, thinking he would not live through them. He was facing the tanned male, however, his eyes were not on Aomine, but the one behind him.

"A-Aominecchi..." he managed to stutter, "O-over there..."

"Wait... could it be?" Aomine slowly turned around to see where Kise's finger was pointing to, only to see who he feared to see.

"Indeed, Daiki, that is quite impossible." The redhead who had been there for a while now in secret, decided to reveal himself, causing quite an uprise. However, it took only his command for silence to shut all of them up, and by silence, it meant complete silence. Not a single mutter or murmur was heard, except for Aomine's cuss, he did not want to die today just yet.

"Woah..." Aomine tried to sound surprised. "Akashi, nice seeing you here... You're kinda early today..." Aomine said awkwardly.

"Humph, but you yourself had said that I and Shintarou were both late. I shall not let your inexcusable manners slip, you'll be punished of course." Akashi smirked with some visible enough killing intent, Aomine gulped.

"However..." Akashi continued on, "That'll have to wait, for classes are about to start."

To think that class, one of the things Aomine detested, had just saved his life. He knew he had a weird day ahead of him.

"So... Akashi, up to what part did you hear?"

"How should I say this? We should properly apologize to that boy you bumped into earlier, it was quite rude of you to not do anything for him at all. I do not remember disciplining you as such." Akashi somehow chastised, and at the back of his mind, he was starting to call Akashi _mother_.

"But he himself said he was okay-"

"Do you really think anyone who took a hard blow from you and fell to the floor would feel okay?" Akashi sighed, rubbing his temple. This was causing him a headache, for as student council president, he took responsibility for the whole student body. No matter what kind of student, Aomine is no exception.

"Waaah, Aominecchi's going to lose a lot of fans if you continue of being like that~!" Kise smiled mischievously, only to be stopped by Midorima, who had been keeping silent in the background for a while now.

"Ah, Midorimacchi, hi there! Why do you look so grumpy?" Kise intently looked at the bespectacled youth's glum-looking face, and he was shot a glare.

"Really, Kise? I'm always like this, you're just being too imaginative, don't you think?" Midorima said in denial, true enough though, he felt a bit more tired than usual, he didn't know why though, maybe it was because he didn't have the best of luck today.

"Puu, Midorimacchi, you're too serious! Let's move on to interviewing Aominecchi!" The blonde lurched at Aomine, and he pushed him away without hesitation.

"Get off me, you clingy-"

"So Aominecchi, whose chocolate do you want to be your last? I bet Akashicchi will punish you after the contest, so..."

"You serious? You really want me to die painfully? Didn't know you hated me that much..." Aomine muttered. At this, Kise merely pouted, saying that wasn't what he meant.

"Well, I couldn't really blame Ryouta, you _are _that evil to him, therefore as this is also somehow a form of vengeance for Ryouta, I shall punish you _thoroughly_ in his place." Aomine rolled his eyes, it looked as if he was the bad guy. Take Mr. Akashi Seijuro, scissor maniac whose killing level reaches one thousand, well? Who's the bad guy again?

"That's right, Aominecchi! Even Akashicchi understands! So... whose do you want it to be?"

Kise basically pestered Aomine till they reached the school entrance, and Aomine figured he needed to give a random answer for this guy to shut up. The rest who were witnessing this could not help but be either amused, happy that their daydreams were coming true, or cry over the fact they were "fighting".

"Okay fine! Well... I guess I want it to be a guy..." He replied dully, at this, the blonde gaped at him flabbergasted, as if still trying to interpret what he had said.

"A-Aominecchi..." Kise trailed off to silence, he was trying hard not to laugh though, and soft giggles followed.

"What?!" Aomine growled, not knowing what was so funny. Okay, to other, it might have sounded like a sick joke, but he was partly being honest... partly.

"Minechin, we all didn't know you were into that kind of thing..."

"No! FUCK THIS!" Aomine dismissed the matter immediately, this could probably turn into something bigger if he didn't act.

"NOOOOOO, Aomine-sama, I want you to be mine!" A girl suddenly shouted out.

"A mere guy shall not steal our Aomine-sama from us! Right girls?" At this, a lot of shouts of approval followed, and they couldn't help but think what was wrong with people these days.

"But... I wouldn't mind if it were one of the other Miracles..." A girl blushed timidly, and then out of nowhere, started fangirling like crazy, she calmed down soon after Midorima reassured her that wouldn't happen though. Not, not really calmed down, let me put that into other terms, the girl was disappointed. And secretly _and_ not so surprisingly, a lot of people were.

"It's not like that... damn it. I mean..." Aomine decided he wanted to make this private, therefore he requested Akashi to send the crowd away. At this, Akashi did not say a word to Aomine, but he was secretly reminding Aomine on how he was the boss here, not him.

"Classes are about to start," Akashi's firm voice echoed, he was pleased with himself in fact, without much effort, he had managed to silence most of the student body. "Please proceed to your classrooms immediately, no complaints or excuses."

At this, there were groans of disappointment, nothing more nothing less however. Soon, they were left alone, but they all had a feeling they needed to make sure. For sometimes, even the walls, the trees, everything had ears and eyes, and gossip could spread everywhere.

"Okay fine, I meant if it were a guy, all the girls would shut up, and I'll finally get some peace."

Yes, he was so tired of it all. He missed the times when he had time for himself, and he was sure the people he were with now felt that too, even though they didn't show such.

And no, by that he DID NOT mean he wanted to die a brutal death.

"Daiki," Akashi called his attention, of course he immediately reacted.

"...What is it?" The way the student council president called his name sounded so grave it was creepy.

"Be careful of what you wish for, or it'll be your doom." Akashi laughed an evil laugh and merely turned away, he was walking to the school entrance. The others followed his example, however, Aomine felt he suddenly couldn't move. The words has such an effect on him he was left speechless.

"God damn it... that's so creepy... I'm gonna get nightmares..." He just sighed, wondering how he could manage to make jokes at times like these.

_Oh well, no use in pondering on it forever..._

Yes, he was desperately searching for a way to move on, at this rate, if he didn't do anything... nothing would change.

"Get a move on, you damn melancholic ganguro." He jokingly said to himself, he had always hated that nickname, but he was starting to notice why he was called as such.

It's because monkeys stay on the trees for like, forever. Just like how he had stuck to the past till now.

The doors opened for him, and he couldn't help but think...

_Is there really such a thing as a new beginning?_

_Is there really another me from the past who's watching from where I can't see him?_

_Or is there another person watching from the shadows?_

Little did he know, he was spot on. He was right, he wasn't alone.

"Aomine-kun... I'll bring you and the others back, no matter what I have to do... Even if it means I have to get to know you and the others again..." He had stopped hiding, he had decided, he was going to stop running away. He was going to walk with him, he was going to bring him back.

"Even if it means... reliving the memories you had all forgotten."

* * *

**So... how was it? I know it was written weirdly (or maybe horribly...) but please forgive me for that! *does the continuous apology chain (courtesy of Sakurai-kun)* I'm sorry, but I hope you could forgive that! This has a lot of things modified from the original draft, I know it isn't explained clearly yet but it'll eventually reveal the plot ^_^**

**Once again, Happy Valentine's Day to my fellow KuroBasu fans! :) Oh and for people like me... I'll just stick to my dream world with anime crushes -_-**

**Till the next time I update! :) Farewell for now!**

**-BerryBliss**


End file.
